Lost in a lullaby
by Charli93
Summary: A new ending for Chapter 23 of Breaking Dawn and carrying on from this point, for all the romantics out there, was going to be a oneshot but is now a story. R&R please. Hope you enjoy
1. Lost In A Lullaby

**A new ending for Chapter 23 of Breaking Dawn beginning with a paragraph from the book. With more romance. R&R please**

_Renesmee's memory stories began to slow. They got slightly blurry around the edges and drifted out of focus before they came to there conclusions. I was about to interrupt Edward in a panic when her eyelids fluttered and closed. She yawned, her plump pink lips stretching in a round O._

Her eyelids fluttered as she fought to keep herself awake. My face centred her thoughts making her fears instantly obvious.

"Don't worry darling, I'll still be here tomorrow"

Even after countless reassurances, she still had trouble sleeping causing another human memory to drift into my vast thought space.

I was being cradled gently in a pair of firm, familiar arms. Yet again, sleep evaded me as I was rocked to the rhythm of a silent melody. My grandma's narrow, beautiful face peered down at me lovingly. A sweet, quiet lullaby emerged from her delicate lips …

A sudden change in the atmosphere brought me spiralling back into reality. Alice sat, eyes closed with her hands to her head in her recognisable 'looking into the future' pose. Exactly two seconds later, her eyes flicked open and her mouth formed a large grin. Her gaze settled on me expectantly with an almost jealous look in her eye. At the same time Edward's eyes caught mine, holding me captivated whilst he dazzled me with my favourite crooked grin. They way they were looking at me made me uneasy; I didn't want to know what Alice had seen this time.

My attention diverted to Renesmee as her small body twisted in my arms, still struggling to sleep. It took me back to my earlier memory. I remembered the effect the lullaby had had on me all those years ago. Turning my back on my family, I moved toward the window, deciding to try out the lullaby on my daughter.

I began in a whisper, my voice creeping slowly louder yet still keeping the soothing tone as I sung.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

Strong, secure arms wrapped themselves around my waist. His smooth, marble lips found the back of my perfect neck sending waves of electricity through my body. I lost my train of though, unable to recall the next verse but it was unnecessary because he took over.

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat_

If I was still human, it would have taken my breath away but instead I twisted around to face him mesmerised. Renesmee cradled comfortably between our bodies as I positioned myself s close to him as possible. Together we continued to sing, each taking alternate verses.

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Daddy's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

As we encountered the final verse, our voices wove together, reaching new heights, as we got lost in each other's eyes.

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town

Renesmee was peaceful in my strong arms. I lowered my head to kiss her tiny cheek at the same time Edward did on the opposite side. I looked up into his butterscotch eyes, the back of my mind registering a hint of jealousy because I was stuck with fierce red for the time being, and I leaned towards him.

Our kiss was almost as soft as when I was human but it was sweeter than any other kiss we had shared as it conveyed love with every touch. I couldn't wait to have him to myself later.

His finger traced my smooth lips,

"I love you Mrs. Bella Cullen, I love you more than I ever believed possible"

"I love you too Edward, my heart belongs to only you" I whispered in reply

"As does mine to you"

We shared another kiss before he moved behind me to once again snake his arms around my waist and to allow me to see the beauty of what was in front of us. Our song had brought all the couples in the room together. Carlisle and Esme sat on one end of the sofa, her head against his chest and his head resting lightly on her as they embraced. On the other end, Alice and Jasper were holding hands looking deeply into one another's eyes. Last but not least I noticed Rosalie and Emmett in the armchair. Rosalie positioned on Emmett lap whilst they kissed as passionately as only they could.

Off to the left, a small crystal clock ticked quietly, the time reading 12:01. Alice looked towards me then followed my gaze, shock lining her eyes.

"I'm one minute late. One whole minute. Esme quickly the key"

Esme produced a small key with a large pink bow attached from one of the pockets. Alice bounded fluidly over to me.

"Happy birthday Bella." She sang in her high-pitched little voice.

I turned to face Edward, only to discover what at first appeared to be a duplicate key, only this one decorated with a blue bow. His eyes looked as if they were saying

"Sorry Bella, I couldn't stop her."

This was going to be a long first night


	2. The First Present

Jasper moved protectively in front of Alice when he felt the sudden change in my mood. A low hiss fought to escape my clenched teeth. Shock ran through my body swiftly changing to an annoyance stronger than any human annoyance I had experienced. Actually it seemed as if all vampire emotions would be stronger than my old human ones. In fact, it almost verged on anger but I refused to let it get the better of me. Vampires don't celebrate their human birthdays but I doubted that would change anything because once Alice gets going nothing can stop her.

In one smooth movement Edward spun me back around to face him, raising a marble hand to delicately stroke my cheek, whilst I got lost, absorbed in his beautiful eyes. I briefly heard two sets of footsteps behind me, one set breaking into a run and leaving the house and the other moving carefully towards me. Gently two strong hands found their way to Renesmee's body and lifted her from my cradled arms and for the first time tonight I felt happy enough to let them take her. I didn't even turn to see who it was; instead I locked my arms, like a vice, around his neck and rose to my tiptoes. Even becoming a vampire hadn't helped my height issues.

We kissed passionately until he whispered in my ear

"Happy Birthday love"

I froze and glared at him, yet I was unable to actually become mad whilst his gaze held mine. In response my favourite crooked smile played across his perfect lips.

"You're even more dazzling when you're angry" he said whilst his hand caressed my silky hair.

Well, now I couldn't even pretend to be angry but part of me was glad to get rid of the sudden rush of blood that would have reached my cheeks at that moment if I hadn't been a vampire.

"Do we have to celebrate my birthday?" I grumbled while turning my best pout on Edward. Alice obviously knew I could have gotten him to change his mind so stepped in to answer the question before him.

"Of course, anyway it's too late now, we've already go you your presents" she sang happy to see that this was a battle she had already won.

I sighed "Let's get this over with then"

"Bella, this is not torture, you are going to enjoy yourself, do you hear me." Control freak, I thought

"Ok"

"Good, Edward how far away is Emmett" she turned towards the door in expectation

"Not far, he will be back in the next one and a half minutes" he replied as his arms once again snaked around my waist. I felt his lips roaming across the back of my neck.

Curiosity got the better of me so I decided to ask, "Where has he gone?"

"You'll have to wait and see love" the lips on my neck mumbled

So I waited. Eventually my ears picked up the sound of Emmett's footsteps but along with them came a tiny heartbeat. Rosalie was stood in the corner with Renesmee so I couldn't understand what was making such a noise. Finally he made it to the room, sporting a large and rather cheesy grin. In his arms he carried a box, only it had holes in it. For breathing, I assumed. So whatever was in the box must have been alive.

He slowly handed the box to me and I looked at it curiously, taking my time.

"It's from all of us" Emmett's booming voice stated

I pulled off the lid to find a small white ball of fluff, with two cautious bright blue eyes staring up at me. It was gorgeous. I had always wanted a pet, a dog mainly but since Renee had been allergic it had been impossibly. A kitten seemed a step in the right direction though.

"Oh my god, it's so sweet, thank you" I cooed and gathered it into my hand, stroking it with the other.

"Does it have a name" I asked wondering what I could call it if it didn't. I quite liked tiger lily but I wasn't sure if it would suit it or what gender the kitten was.

"SHE, doesn't have a name yet, we thought you might like to name her" So it was a girl then.

"Ok, but it might take a while" I said

"Well you can consider it whilst you see you other presents and I can help you name her" Alice said, her voice rising with excitement at the idea of helping choose a name.

"My present next" Edward said

"Wrong, this one is next" Alice said holing up the pink bowed key

Edward glared at her

"I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors" she sang

"Why don't you just tell me who wins?" he replied seeming defeated

"I do. Excellent." She grinned at him and took my hand.

"Your going to love it" she promised before pulling me into a run.

**Sorry for taking so long to update, writers block but now i know what is going to happen in the next few chapters I will update sooner. R&R please, could do with some help on a name for the kitten please. Update soon**

**Charli93 x**


	3. A Fairytale Surprise

**Told you I would update soon. To thank my reviewers (especially April Bloom who reviewed both chapters) I have added Edward's view into this chapter. I may add his view to other chapters as well if you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in this story**

**

* * *

**

**Epov**

Knowing the direction of Alice's thoughts, I snatched the kitten from Bella's hand just in time. Alice whisked her off to the next surprise completely forgetting about the white ball of fluff nestled in Bella's palm; perhaps the name angel would suit it. As I cautiously placed it onto the floor, I couldn't help but to think of it as adorable. Thank god I was the only one here who could read minds; Emmett would have had a field day if he had heard that last thought. Emmett was the one who had initially forced us into getting her this particular kitten, claiming that it and Bella were alike in qualities. When Bella finally had some spare time she would quickly work this out for herself because after just two small steps it toppled over. Instinctively I caught it before it hit the floor and set it back on its feet. I couldn't help but release a small chuckle as this similarity reminded me of my Bella when she was still a fragile human. Though to me she would still be too fragile to do anything I classed as dangerous, according to Alice that would be a lot of things.

I set it back onto its own four paws; its thoughts were jumbled as it was confused and disorientated. I'd never really listened to an animal's thoughts before because usually I would be hunting them. It was strange and very educational. The kitten had a mind like Renee, though I'm not sure Bella would appreciate me comparing her mothers mind to a kittens. It was simple in a way but just like Renee saw through all our pretences to the truth behind them.

Just then I decided if I wanted to catch the love of my existence and my lovable but annoying sister before they reached to next surprise then I'd better hurry. Luckily I was the fastest runner in the family so knew I would catch up easily. The sooner I reached them, the better though, I hated leaving my darling wife for any amount of time, even if I knew she was safe. She belonged with me, to me, forever, the same as I would always belong to her.

The thoughts of her caused my pace to quicken so I could hold her in my arms once again.

**

* * *

**

Bpov

My ears were suddenly aware of a quick, steady motion behind us, just seconds before his perfect hand slipped into mine once again. Like normal, his touch sent relief and ecstasy sailing through my veins. After precisely two minutes we began to slow and the peaceful silence was shattered.

"No" Edward spoke abruptly in a stern voice; from the way he looked at Alice it appeared he was answering her thoughts. It was a good job looks couldn't kill but it made me curious as to what Alice had been thinking. She didn't appear ashamed.

"Fine, but I shall do it, not you" His voice sounded defeated but still unyielding, giving her only part of what she wanted. I wondered what they were plotting now.

"I won't cheat, I promise" he replied, once again isolating me from the conversation by answering her thoughts. Alice glared at him before agreeing with a short, sharp nod.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating." He mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately the vampire hearing made it easy to hear him. Alice turned back towards us, sticking her tongue out at him in such a childish manner, that I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Don't attack me" he warned as he dropped my hand and stood behind me placing both hands over my eyes. It was easier said than done, my first instinct was to attack but I controlled it knowing I was safe here with him. Alice took my hand leading me 23 feet forwards and 5 feet left.

The scent was different here, not how you would expect it to be in the centre of the woods. Lots of different smells registered in my mind: honeysuckle; smoke; sawdust; many floral smells and the faint tint of metal in the air. Edward removed his hands slowly, tracing them down my arms, finally allowing them to rest on my hips. It was beautiful, a tiny stone cottage stood before me, complete 

with its own garden and a greenhouse. I had never seen anything like it before in my entire life. I knew the Cullen's gave elaborate, over the top gifts but never did I expect a house. Especially not one that appeared to be stolen out of one of the fairy stories my grandma used to read to me when I was little. Also surprisingly, it fit perfectly with the surroundings, looking as if it belonged.

After a few minutes Alice's face dropped "Don't you like it? It's from all of us" I realised I was just stood there, like a statue, with my mouth gaping open. I allowed a brilliant smile to light my face.

"I love it" I replied "Why didn't they all come?" Alice's face which had lit up with the first comment now lost some of its glow.

"Well, they sort of remembered how you are with presents so..." she trailed off.

"Sorry" I was the only thing I could think to say. "Can we go inside?" I asked

Alice handed me the key, allowing me to do the honours. I unlocked the door but before I could turn the handle, I was swooped up and cradled in Edwards's arms.

"Thresholds are part of my job description" he claimed as I looked into his eyes and he kissed me passionately on the lips tracing down to my throat with his mouth.

Alice looked unsure behind us.

"Are you coming?"

"I guess I'll have to, otherwise you won't get a tour" she stared looking knowingly at Edward. If he was human I swear he would have blushed, instead he looked away as he carried me into our new house with Alice following close behind.

**

* * *

**

So R&R please. Any names for the kitten yet? Sorry but won't be able to update until Mon/Tue, got a busy weekend. But please R&R I love to see what you all think


	4. Second Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series or any of these character. (Except the kitten lol)**

* * *

Bpov

He walked into the hallway still cradling me in his capable arms. Alice moved ahead of us, showing us first the living room. The stone fireplace was already filled with firewood, but I understood it was only for show, as temperature doesn't affect my family. The furniture appeared to be mixed and matched in an odd combination yet it still managed to look perfect and give the house a homely feel. Framed on one wall was a picture of us on our wedding day, looking outrageously happy. Noticing the smile forming on my lips, he followed my gaze toward the photo. So much had happened since then making it feel as if the picture was taken years ago rather than just a few months previously.

Edward lowered his head to my ear and whispered, "That was the best day of my existence and always will be, thanks to you." I smiled whilst burying my head against his perfectly carved chest, feeling his lips pressing down on my hair.

"I love you," I said

"Not as much as I love you," he replied with the famous crooked grin lighting his beautiful face.

"Ahem" Alice drew our attention back to her before I had the chance to pursue that fact that he was wrong and I love him more.

"Are you here to see the house or not? Alice chastised as if we were naughty schoolchildren. I accidently caught Edward eyes and erupted into fits of giggles. Edward was laughing too. Unfortunately Alice didn't see the humorous side and her fury was bubbling, I could tell she was about to explode.

* * *

Epov

Her laugh, a tinkle of bells, was contagious causing me to laugh along. To say Alice was annoyed with us, would be an understatement, she was fuming. My laughter grew as my imagination began to conjure up images of Alice with a red face and steam pouring from her ears. Bella's laughter slowed as she attempted to control it, seeing Alice getting angry enough to burst. I felt like just telling her to lighten up, but that would just set her off. Eventually my chuckle stemmed although Alice's thoughts kept coming. She was calling us ever name under the sun she could think of; well they were mainly aimed at me.

"If you've quite finished, let me show you to the dining room"

Bella just nodded, not yet trusting herself to speak. I refused to set her on her feet; instead, I carried her towards the dining room. My mother and Alice had joined forces with the house and together they were spectacular interior designers. The table was solid oak with a vase of an assortment of hand picked flowers positioned in the middle of the table. Six chairs were placed strategically around the table with a high chair tucked into one of the corners. At the rate Renesmee was growing it would end up being unneccesary especially since her diet was now animal blood rather than human food, although I could understand why she would dislike it

In my opinion this room was pointless, Bella and I would not be entertaining human guests here for obvious reasons. The only other reason for a dining room table would be for group discussions but that would always be done in the family house around the larger table so I couldn't understand why this room was needed. Unless they didn't think I would change Bella. Just the thought of her name caused the rest of my thoughts to centre back around her.

I knew Bella would want to see the house so I kept myself under control knowing that sooner rather than later I would have her to myself. I would just have to wait a little while longer. During my wait, I couldn't help but be proud of her. How had she stopped hunting the human in the forest and just ran away. She was doing so well, better than any of the rest of us had done, except Carlisle of course who had murdered no one. Eventually we neared the end of our tour, with only one room left to view. I couldn't recall a room that we had missed so didn't know what to expect to find in this room. Alice opened the door and Bella gasped, I was speechless. Esme wanted a simple original look knowing Bella would prefer it that way so how did Alice have her to agree to this.

* * *

Bpov

The house was perfect, too perfect, I loved it but I couldn't fail to notice Alice's love of all things girly had failed to yet make and appearance. I realised I had thought this too early when Alice opened the final door. I gasped, this what not what I had expected to find, it was too much, no one could need this much room for what it held.

A closet. A whole room, used for a closet. Rack after rack of long garments ranging from elegant, floor length gowns to slinky cocktail dresses. I didn't even wan to think about how much all this must have cost.

"Well, I should get back to Jasper; I'll leave your admiring our handiwork and the closet. Call me if you can't match your clothes right" she called as she raced out of the house.

I took one more glance inside the closet and groaned as I turned on my heel and walked into our room towing Edward behind me. I sat on the bed. He stood in front of me, his arms coiled around my waist. I wanted him so much

"We're going to tell Alice that I ran straight to the clothes," I whispered, twisting my fingers into his hair and pulling my face closer to his. "We're going to tell her I spent hours in there playing dress-up. We're going to lie"

"She'll never believe us," he whispered in between kisses "Unless you suddenly learnt how to act" he chuckle.

Luckily, my clothes had already been destroyed whilst hunting but now Edwards were useless too, they would have to be binned later on. Once again he whisked me into his arms placing my softly on the bed before joining me.

Our second honeymoon was nothing like our first.

"You've been holding out on me" I accused, playfully jabbing him in the side

"It was sort of necessary at the time love"

"I love you," I told him

"I love you too, more than you will ever no" he replied, "Time to be heading back"

"Do we have to?" I moaned in a childish way

"As much as I would love to spend eternity here with you, we do have to go. Don't forget we have our daughter to look after now" he added, his face lit up at the words our daughter making me smile.

We rose and headed to the closet room. Edward found his clothes in half a second but try as I might I could find anything other than dresses for me.

"Please tell me I have some normal clothes around here somewhere"

Edward laughed darting to the back of the closet recovering a pair of jeans and a fitted blue blouse.

"Use the scent" he instructed

I raised each piece of clothing to my nose taking a long drag and memorising the scent to avoid time wasting next time. Once dressed and presentable we ran hand in hand toward the house.

We were all of 10 meters away when Edward froze. A sixteenth of a second later a piercing scream erupted from the house. I froze looking into Edward's haunted eyes.

**Another chapter complete. Review please. I will aim to have the next chapter up in 3-4 days but if I get enough reviews it can be up sooner.**


	5. Things can't get any worse

**Sorry everyone, I know it's late up and I know it's really short but I've been having a really bad week. Anyway R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters used**

* * *

I was the first to recover. I moved to stand in front of Edward, facing him, placing my hands on his shoulders, shaking his marble frame. For my human self, this action would have been impossible, like trying to shake a brick wall, but now I had my new found vampire strength I had trouble keeping him stood upright. I must have been shaking him a little too hard, I had to grip harder to stop him from toppling over, and it's a good job vampires don't bruise.

"Edward, Edward, what happened" I demanded as I shook him but I received no response.

"Edward, if your not going to tell me I'll go inside and find out myself" I threatened knowing he was still and always would be overprotective of me. His expression hardened ever so slightly, barely noticeable to human eyes. Still he persisted in mimicking a statue.

Part of me was scared, I couldn't understand what would make Edward respond in such a way, but a larger part of me was curious, I wanted to know what had happened. Suddenly I remembers Renesmee was inside, I was about to rush in but then it occurred to me, Edward wouldn't just be standing there if our daughter or any of the family was in any sort of danger. This realization clamed me some but I still wanted to be on the safe side. I began to move cautiously toward the house, keeping my senses on overdrive so there was no possible way of being taken by surprise. I stopped when I felt his arm snake around my waist in a effort to hold me back, I knew I easily had the strength to overpower him but I trusted him with my life and if he didn't want me to go then I would stay.

I turned around to face him once again. He must have seen the worry in my crimson eyes because he pulled my against his chest and began to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry love, they're all fine. We just have a couple of unexpected visitors and I don't think they're ready to meet you just yet or you ready to meet them for that matter."

My curiosity grew; I pulled back just enough to see his flawless features and to watch his expressions.

"Who?" I asked figuring I would start with the easy question first.

He looked into my eyes, trying to work out what my reaction would be to the answer, he must have decided I could cope with it because he mumbled, "Renee and Charlie".

I felt the shock reach my face, "You made it seem worse than that. What Happened?"

He sighed, "They just walked into the house like they owned it demanding to see you. When no one would answer them they split up and began searching for you in the rooms of the house. It was like they thought I had you locked up inside there somewhere, keeping you prisoner." His face fell slightly at the fact they could ever believe he would do such a thing.

"And the scream" I pressed.

"Whilst they were looking through the rooms, Renee found Rosalie and Renesmee" he said.

He didn't have to explain further. Renee had a simple mind and was very observant, she would have worked out she was the daughter of Edward and I in one quick glance.

"She fainted" he added, his face still carefully expressionless as if there was more that he wasn't telling me.

I decided to let it go and try to lighten the mood, "Well at least there is a doctor in the house" I took one of his hands in mine and began heading towards the house. He didn't move.

"Bella, we can't go in there." He whispered "We don't know if you can cope and I don't think your willing to risk their lives" My face fell and he embraced me once again.

Against his chest I mumbled "Will I ever get to see them again"

"Well, I don't think they will leave us alone until they have seen you but one shock is enough for them today, seeing how different you are might just finish them off" he replied. I buried my head into his throat and we just stood there for an immeasurable moment, he seemed to understand I needed the silence.

"Jacob is going to run Renesmee to the cottage" Edward informed me finally breaking the silence. I nodded and we headed back to the cottage but I couldn't helping looking back before it was out of sight.

What sort of daughter was I? I was no blessing instead I was a curse. I couldn't even see my parents for the fear that I could be the cause of their deaths. Their murderer. I felt awful, like I'd let them down. What sort of daughter deprives them of seeing their grandchild or having anything to do with them. We would have to disappear, the whole family because they would never leave us in peace now, and I would be the cause of that.

We reached the cottage in less than a minute, my thought were still confused and jumbled as they swam around my spacious brain. Edward stopped and turned to me.

"Bella, there is something else, something worse, much worse" I stared up at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to say the words that would condemn us all.

"The Volturi are coming, and they are hell bent on splitting up this family one way or another"

"We fight" was my only reply

Epov

"We fight" she replied, they way she said it made it seem so final. Like she didn't expected us to make it through this time. She wouldn't fight, I could bear to lose her, or to leave Nessie without any sort of parent. No, later when the time came I would tell her she couldn't fight, althogh as stubborn as she is I would have to find a way to stop her from fighting. If it came to it I would sacrife myself for the good of the family.

* * *

**Considering giving up with this story to continue with my other one Blood and Blades because unlike with this one I know how that one is going to go. Your thoguhts? I warn you now if I do carry this one on thoght they will fight and people will die. R&R. I won't make promises for when the next one will be up (if there is to be a next one) but I will promise that it will be better and longer than this one.**


End file.
